Sethekk Halls
Arakkoa |boss=Talon King Ikiss |type= |level=67-69 |players=5 |key=Heroic Mode: |bosses= }} Sethekk Halls is a wing of the Auchindoun instance. It's geared for 5 level 67-69 players. The entrance is on the east side of the Ring of Observance. It is populated by renegade arakkoa and led by the insane Talon King Ikiss. It should take about 90-120 minutes to complete. History Auchindoun is a former draenei holy site and Horde fortress in the middle of the Bone Wastes, in Outland's Terokkar Forest. It was a holy ground for Draenei burial until the Shadow Council took over, summoned an extremely powerful demon as old as time itself, and destroyed half of Terokkar Forest in the process. Different factions now vie for power in this magical spot: Ethereals suck the arcane energy from the Mana-Tombs, the Burning Legion harvests souls inside the Auchenai Crypts, Arakkoa zealots work dark magic in the Sethekk Halls, and the Shadow Council plots its domination of Outland from within the Shadow Labyrinth. Sethekk Halls is a wing of the Auchindoun instance. The entrance is on the east side of the Ring of Observance. It is populated by renegade arakkoa and led by the insane Talon King Ikiss, who also carries the Shadow Labyrinth Key for the Shadow Labyrinth. The Sethekk are renegades who broke away from Skettis at the insistance of Ikiss and Darkweaver Syth, and believe themselves to be the true servants of the mysterious master of all arakkoa. When Auchindoun exploded due to the summoning of Murmur in the Shadow Labyrinth, Ikiss and Syth led their followers to Auchindoun, believing this to be a sign of their master's return. There they remain, still searching for the master in the temple's ruins. Walkthrough Group and Level Guidance Crowd Control is essential for this instance. Two classes with CC is a necessity for any smooth run and three CC classes is recommended. Many of the enemies in this instance are beasts, thus, Druids (Hibernate) are valuable additions for CC. Priests can also use their Shackle Undead spell since many of the groups contain one or more undead. The last boss is a lot easier with a secondary healer and an arcane mage or a warlock. Druids are possibly the best tank for this instance, due to their innate advantages against the final boss (Feral charge, immunity to polymorph, and healing). Preparation for the instance Bosses *Darkweaver Syth - Syth's primary special ability is that he summons a group of four elemental minions of various elements at each of 90%, 55%, and 10% health. These do substantial damage but are non-elites that are easy to destroy. The surest strategy is to pause to kill each set of elementals as it appears, as the party will have a hard time surviving the dozen elementals that will otherwise accumulate. The final set of four elementals may be ignored to concentrate on Syth as they despawn on Syth's death. *Talon King Ikiss - Ikiss will periodically blink to a different party member and begin casting his arcane explosion, a five second uninterruptable cast that does approximately 4000 damage. When this happens, the best technique is to use the cast time to run behind the nearest pillar. It can be useful for the tank to create a macro to warn the party of the blink so everyone can hide promptly. Ikiss will also cast Polymorph on random party members. *Anzu - Anzu (sometimes called the Raven God) is a summoned boss in Heroic Sethekk Halls, which must be killed for the Druid Swift Flight Form quest. Summons adds twice during the fight, has a random targetted cyclone debuff and a random targeted debuff which will cause you to lose mana on spellcast. A druid healer can keep on heal over time spells on spawned statues for extra buffs. See the individual boss pages for more detailed information and strategies. Trash Mobs and Abilities *Note (*): Some mobs such as the Time-Lost Scryer, Time-Lost Shadowmage, and Sethekk Prophet have a buff called "Arcane Destruction" which increases spell damage by 150. The buff is stealable by the level 70 mage skill, Spellsteal. Reputation Killing mobs in the Sethekk Halls grants Lower City reputation up to . Prior to Patch 2.3 the mobs only gave rep up to in non-heroic mode. *Trash mobs: 9 reputation (Heroic Mode: 15) *Avian Rippers: 1 reputation (Heroic Mode: 2) *Bosses: 90 reputation (Heroic Mode: 250) *Full clear: about 1250 reputation Maps Quests * – obtainable outside the instance. * – obtainable outside the instance. * – part of the chain to summon Nightbane in Karazhan. Must be completed in heroic mode. * – part of the Druid Swift Flight Form quest chain. Must be completed in heroic mode. External links Category:Burning Crusade Category:Ruins Category:Arakkoa Category:Instance:Sethekk Halls